


Blackmail'd Fox

by HeroFizzer



Category: Digimon Tamers
Genre: Belly Expansion, Blackmail, Cum Inflation, F/M, Gangbang, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 15:24:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13977981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: In an effort to avoid Rika being blackmailed as a whore, Renamon gives in to the whims of three nerds, finding they each are packing something massive than she expected them to be.





	Blackmail'd Fox

Evening time in Japan. The children were asleep, resting for the next day and whatever Digimon may cross over into their world. Guilemon and Terriermon did as they did, sleep their night away, but for Renamon she could not sleep. At least not in the normal sense.

While the suburban area was at rest, Renamon would stand atop a lamppost nearby Rika's home, her eyes shut as she meditated through the night. It was her means of balance, keeping herself calm when there was no battle for her and Rika, perhaps the two boys as well, to confront. With her location there was a low risk that anyone would spot her, whether it was to bother her or interrupt her meditation, or to question the existence of Digimon.

“Don't you ever get bored up there? What, you don't got no books to read?”

And then there was Impmon. “Good evening to you as well, Impmon.” Renamon said with a sigh, looking down to find the small purple vermin standing on the sidewalk under the lights. “What is it you're looking to bother me about this time? Your human companions didn't dress you properly for tea time?”

“That's not even funny!” Impmon shouts, his body language furious before he recollects himself. “Besides, it ain't even about me this time. More or less it's got to do with you and that human girl of your's.”

“Pray tell what that is, exactly. Rika's in bed, sound asleep. She's not in any trouble, nor is there any danger regarding her.”

“Not that YOU know about, anyway.” says the impish creature, a grin on his face. “Let's just say a bunch of mooks were spying me and wanted me to give you a message.”

Renamon's eyebrows perked up, hearing Impmon speak. “What do you mean? Is someone planning to hurt Rika?”

“That's what this is for.” The imp throws a crumpled up ball up at the yellow fox creature, who catches it in her hand. “That there's the address they asked me to give you. They wanted to meet you in person.”

“And they couldn't do this themselves?” Renamon asks with a curious look.

“Trust me, when you meet 'em, you'd get why they got me doing their dirty work.” With a shrug, Impmon casually walks away, waving at Renamon. “Adios toots, I'll catch you later.”

As he walks away, Renamon opens the crumpled paper and reads the address. She didn't recognize the name, but leaped off the lamppost and hopped her way across town, looking to see what this was all about.  
**  
In a matter of minutes Renamon found herself on the window sill of an apartment building, as the note instructed her to do. She looks inside, finding a room the three young men, roughly in their mid-twenties, typing away at their computers or playing video games. None of them saw her outside the window, which would otherwise be good if she didn't have to actually encounter them. With a loud enough tap, she gets their attention. One of them, a chubbier man with swirly-eyed glasses, pulls open the window, almost amazed at what he sees. “Oh...you're...”

“Renamon.” she says, swinging into the room. “And you called me here why?”

As she stood among the otaku, one of them, a wormy looking fellow, grabs at her tail and snuggles up against it. “It's as soft as I imagined it!” he says excitedly.

“If you don't mind!” Renamon growls, pulling her tail away. “I was called here for a reason. And I want answers before I have to punch someone.”

The three nerdy men all huddle together, giggling excitedly, although it came off in such a way that it gave Renamon the creeps. “We've seen you around the city...” the third man, who had a beard down to his neck, “and we want to have our way with you so badly.”

“You've...seen me?” Renamon asks. “And you want to have...how do you even-?”

“I hack into the city's security cameras!” the rotund one blurts out. “Sometimes to see the women showering, but then we saw you and...mmmmm!”

“Look...you bunch of perverts.” Renamon bluntly calls them. “I'm not here to fulfill some silly sexual fantasy. And I'm not even human. So why don't you just go about your business and-”

“Ooooh, but your tamer might not like that.” said the wormy otaku, holding his phone out. “See we found footage of her too, and we could ruin whatever reputation she wants to build for herself with this.”

Renamon watches the screen, recognizing the footage from the incident. But as the audio plays she hears some odd cutups in Rika's dialogue.

“I want to suck old man dick!” the Rika in the clip said. “I'm such a lolita slut! I want to bang old men and gape my ass!”

“This...Rika would never say these things!” the fox woman objected. “Why would you-”

“I did a lot of Youtube Poop videos back in my day.” the neckbeard proudly admits. “But consider this an added incentive to get our way.”

Renamon glared at the three giddy perverts. She realized she could just pummel them, swipe the evidence away...but it was against her will to destroy humans, and who knows how many copies they'd have backed up? It was a choice she didn't want to make, but for Rika's sake, she was going to do so.

“Fine, you bunch of ignorant assholes...” Renamon growls, getting to her knees. “You want your way with me? Do it. But if that video leaks out regardless of what happens here, you'd better start planning out your funerals.”

“Trust us,” says the rotund otaku as he undoes his belt, “we'll keep our word as long as you let us have you as we like.”

As all three men drop their pants down, Renamon's eyes shot open at the sight in front of her. All three dorks had ridiculously long schlongs, all three of their heads within inches of her face. Renamon sweated bullets, anxious at what was surrounding her. They were odd specimen, grotesque in their long lengths and veiny presentation. “You...have got to be kidding me.” Renamon states, still flustered by the large rods around her. “You use THESE to procreate?”

“I believe you mean to fuck.” the neckbeard corrected her. “We normally would, yes, but all the hot girls are turned away by our dorky mannerisms and immature interests they ignore the fact we have such big schlongs.”

“Or maybe they wouldn't be able to take all this at once?” Renamon says. “I mean these would be too much for-ULPHG!” As is expected in these scenarios, Renamon's look for logic is interrupted by the rotund manchild grabbing her head and pulling it onto his long meaty rod, stuffing it down her throat. The yellow fox gags and coughs as the cock is now sliding down her throat, making an uncomfortable experience for her as she feels it slithering through her like a snake in a small tunnel. She's pulled forwards enough that she's now on her hands and knees, her already naked behind exposed to the three dorks. With his hands still on her head, the large gutted nerd pulls her in, her nose crashing into his fat as her mouth reaches that far, not even being able to reach the base of his cock thanks to the blubber built up in his gut.

As the round man played with her mouth, the other two circled behind Renamon, their long cocks in both hands as they stroke themselves. They eye the Digimon's back, noticing the highly detailed muscles on her. “Wow, guys, this chick is built!” said the neckbeard, running his hand over her physique. “She's gotta do a lot of working out!”

“And her butt looks so toned!” the wormy nerd said, slapping his cock head against her well-shaped ass. Renamon would have looked back at the two otaku, giving them a leer that would tell them both to back off, but the large shaft that the fattest of the three had was blocking her ability to speak properly, and had to continue gagging on the beast of a shaft. Then she felt one of them slide their cock head against her vagina, which caused Renamon to leak out a small dribble of her wet juices. “My, she seems extremely aroused just by touching her pussy.” said the nerd just before he slid his shaft into her vagina.

The entry in her second hole made Renamon yelp out, gurgling on the cock in her mouth. She had never experienced interspecies intercourse like this, and had no idea if this was the normal feeling for her when humans penetrate their significant others or partners. Much like the rounder nerd before him, he grabbed onto her ass cheeks and pushed his rod into her hole, causing Renamon to moan, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as the snake-like creature between the man's legs crawled into her, until it finally reached the base of the shaft. While it hadn't appeared so when she saw it, the cock felt extremely thick inside of her. Or that may have been because she had never experienced the feeling of human cock before, which was by choice until now. “Mmmm, she feels so tight!” the nerd exclaimed, thrusting his hips into Renamon's shapely behind. “I think we got ourselves a virgin here, boys!”

“Hey, she has something in common with us then!” exclaimed the fat man, holding Renamon's face close in an attempt to force his whole schlong down her throat. “This is our first time tonight, we're all losing our virginities!”

I can't imagine why that may be, Renamon thought as she glared at the disgusting nerd in front of her. The fox monster gasps as she feels her tail get pulled on, likely the wormy guy snuggling up to it again. It was hard for her to tell considering the position she was in. It was painful, considering she was being jerked around in both directions, by the fat one with so much rolled over fat he couldn't force her all the way down, and the other by the worm behind her to keep his full shaft inside her. She understood that she was forced into this and not forced to enjoy it, but it would have been worth her time if she had gotten some sort of enjoyment from the awful experience...

Then she felt it. The third cock, belonging to the neckbeard of the three, was placed inside one of her holes. Only it wasn't her ass, the only one left open by the other two otaku, but rather he forced himself in her vagina alongside the wormy one. “Hey no fair!” the neckbeard shouts. “I told you I had dibs on her pussy before she even got here!”

“You can't just do that!” Yells the wormy guy, trying to shove the neckbeard away. “You need to wait until she gets here to call it!”

As the two nerds behind her fought over her pussy, Renamon began to moan, feeling her cheeks blush for whatever reason. All the fighting the other two men had been doing was causing their cocks to wriggle about inside her, causing friction that gave her vagina a means of arousal. She breated heavily through her nose, her only option since the fat manchild was still forcing his cock down her gullet. “Aw, you look so pretty with my cock in you, you know that?” he said, making Renamon even more aggravated with him.

Then the fat man pulled her in with a great big thrust, her skull being forced into his fat while his fingers squeezed into her head. She had no idea where this was going...until she felt something spraying into her stomach. This particular nerd was cumming without warning, releasing his seed into her stomach. There was so much of it, enough that she felt her stomach being stretched out a good inch or two. Thankfully Renamon's tastebuds didn't have to experience the taste, as he was already far enough down her throat, but it couldn't have been all that delicious considering his hygiene...

Unfortunately for her, the fat nerd pulled his cock out of Renamon's throat, and a few drops of his seed landed on her tongue. As the head was pulled out, Renamon coughed, holding her throat as she held her tongue out in disgust. “That was...agh...do you ever shower? Or eat anything healthy?” she asks.

“Well...no.” he admits bashfully. “We need to save money on bills and...well...water was something we cut.”

“I can't believe...HNGH!” Renamon clenches her teeth, her claws digging into the rug on the floor as she feels the other two men pumping away at her pussy in unison, slapping into her ass and pulling on her tail. “Quit grabbing that!” she snarls behind her.

“But it's so fluffy...” said the wormy guy.

“I don't care, you're not being delicate with...mmmmgh!” Before Renamon could chastize them any further, she bit down on her lip as she felt two streams of jizz hosing her vagina down, clogging her entry way up. The fox creature could feel her insides getting filled with their seed, her tubes and ovaries begin to stretch as they try to contain the white cream. Even her uterus was stretching out, all of this containment causing her stomach to stretch out another five inches, giving Renamon a strong resemblance to that of a pregnant woman. She cried out through her teeth as she was stuffed with cum, mentally begging for it to stop.

Soon it did, with the two pulling out of her vagina at the same time, her pussy making a popping noise, their seed leaking out of her. Renamon breathes heavily, loosening her grip on the floor as she tries her best to push herself off the ground, falling back onto her knees as she studies her newly expaneded belly. “This might affect my fighting skills for a while...” she grumbles, repositioning herself onto a properly seated position. She was able to see the two otaku's semen leak out of her pussy, giving her the disturbing mental images of what those two might have been doing behind her. “There...” she growls, looking at the three satisfied males, “I let you have your way with me and fill me up with your stupid human breeding fluids. My end of the deal is done, so I'm...OOP!”

Unfortunately for Renamon, the amount of seed she had taken in affected her balance, so she wasn't properly adjusted to moving around with a stomach full of jizz while walking on animal legs. She fell forward in front of the nerdy men, causing her to fall on her stomach and a good load of their cum to shoot out of her pussy. The men laughed at her and her misfortune, but they would have been laughing anyway.

“Ha, that's silly! You're silly!” said the wormy guy, pointing at Renamon. “You think that was all we were going to let you get away with?”

“Just one cum in your dump isn't enough,” said the round bellied nerd, “we gotta give you more, and we still have one more hole of your's to fill in!”

“Are you crazy?!” Renamon snarled, trying to get back to her feet. “I'm not giving in to any more of your favors!”

“Aw, what a shame...” snarked the neckbeard, holding the phone up with the footage of Rika still on display. “I guess we'll have to just send this out and show what a slut your tamer-”

“No!” Renamon shouts, begrudgingly changing her tone. “Just...one more time. But that's it. Do you understand?”

“If you can get out of here after this one, sure!” said the rotund nerd, grabbing Renamon from behind. He falls back onto his bed, holding Renamon up so that she was exposed to the other two, her legs up high as he guided his cock into her asshole. Renamon grunted, her tight ass containing the long thick cock as her claws dig into the bedsheets. “Come on guys, join in!”

Eagerly the wormy guy and the neckbeard man hold their long schlongs in their hands, holding it up to the entry way into Renamon's ass. The Digimon could only sit back and watch as they struggle to force their way inside her ass, the fox creature too frightened by what might happen with three cocks inside her. Fortunately for these three there was still plenty of cum dribbling out of her vagina, and it leaked it's way out onto her asshole, acting as a lubrication for them to help guide themselves inside Renamon.

“HNNNNNNNGH, FUCK!” Renamon shouted through clenched teeth, feeling the cocks stretch her out immensely. The rotund one managed to put the fox creature into a Full Nelson, his arms under hers and locking hands behind the head, in order to keep her from fleeing away. The other two held onto a leg to keep her up, so as not to mess up the position they had put her in and ruin this perfect formation of a triple anal fucking. The wormy guy even places his hand down on Renamon's stomach, pushing onto it when he feels the need to keep the jizz coming and lubricate her anus. “FUCK FUCK FUCK THIS ISN'T HAPPENIIIIIING...” sobs Renamon, her ass being stretched internally by the three otaku.

“Relax yourself, miss,” the fat one said, grunting as he thrusted upwards into her, “if you don't calm down it might not hurt so much.”

“HRRR, even if I was calm it would still hurt!” Renamon growled. “Assholes aren't meant to be stretched like that!” At least not her's, anyway, she thought. She'd love to take these three assholes and stretch them out across the floor...

“That's what the lubricant is for.” said the neckbeard, grunting as his thrusts push their leaking jizz into Renamon's ass. This ends up creating a cycle where the cum will leave the vagina but enter the ass, keeping her stomach in very much the same bloated position until they let their loads out into Renamon. Or at least she feared that was going to be the inevitable outcome.

Soon the two nerds in front of Renamon noticed the cum leaking out was coming to a slow halt, and in an attempt to act fast they pulled themselves out of the fox creature, jabbing their long rods inside her a few times to keep the flow going. Putting themselves back inside Renamon only made her groan loudly, feeling herself climax and forcing a large output of their seed. She could feel her belly deflate somewhat, but the wormy guy and the neckbeard would put their palms on top of her vagina to stop the jizz from pouring out, only letting it fall when they needed the extra lube. They forced their cocks back into the already stretched asshole of Renamon, who groans through her teeth as she shuts her eyes, wanting to be anywhere else while these three have their way with her.

Renamon tries to kick the two nerds away from her, but since their cocks are long enough they manage to stay out of their range. This causes the fat one to reach out and wrap his arms around her legs, forcing them back into the Full Nelson hold as well. At this rate Renamon knew she was stuck, and didn't even bother clenching her teeth down anymore. She allowed her high pitched wails of pain and ecstacy escape her open mouth, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as she felt trapped byt these three large-cocked otaku, and could feel their schlongs throbbing inside of her. Ejaculation was imminent, and Renamon tried to brace herself for when the moment came.

Renamon had to give these three some credit though; for as hideous as they look, their stamina was rather high. Perhaps they could actually stand a chance with a real woman of their species rather than relying on digital information (which she is) to get themselves off. Of course, their personalities were lacking, but even so it would beat blackmailing her into being their sex slave for the night.

It wasn't long after Renamon had that thought she realized that the three men were thrusting harder into her, their trio of cocks creating friction inside her anus that aroused Renamon's senses. They let go of her vagina, their cum leaking out and flying all over the place thanks to how much bouncing around the fox's toned body was doing on their account. Her tongue was now out of her mouth, the Digimon finding herself panting like a dog. She managed to free one of her arms out of the fat nerd's grip, but only to rub her clitoris and free herself of her own heat. Within seconds she was howling like a wolf at the moon, her climax causing her to squirt her own juices out, forcing the nerd's jizz to stream out of her as well. This caused Renamon to create a puddle of mixed fluids on their carpetting, and the nerds took notice of this.

And finally, the moment arrived. Renamon cried out as all three men stopped forcing themselves inside her, their bulbous heads shooting their long streams of cum inside her asshole. They filled her up well, enough that it couldn't contain their seed without bloating Renamon up again. And the fox's stomach grew outwards again, only it grew larger than it had already become. Her appearance was no longer that of a pregnant woman's; while the muscles on her limbs were still in proper shape, her stomach was growing and growing to look more like an obese woman's, and completely mismatched the rest of her form.

Eventually, the streams of jizz stopped. The nerdy men pulled their cocks out of Renamon, with the fat one rolling her onto her stomach so that he could get off the bed. Renamon took deep gasps of air, their sexual deviancy taking the wind out of her. The fox's asshole, however, felt like a neverending river of semen as the white cream flowed out of her and onto the carpetting.

Once she gathered the strength, Renamon finally spoke up. “Okay...okay, that's it. I can't take much more of this. We're done here. I'm done with your sexual needs, I've fulfilled your horrid fantasies...I'm out of here. Once you delete that video.”

“Hmm...” The wormy guy scratched his chin before shaking his head. “You know what? I think we'll hold onto it. You know, in case we ever need another night to experiment sexually.”

Renamon's eyes stared him down, and even he could see the deathstare, knowing this monster meant business. Immediately he deletes the video, calming Renamon down.

“Thank you.” she snarled. “If I ever see you again, know that I won't make it pleasant for any of you.” And with that Renamon wobbled to her feet, slowly making her way to the window and leaving. Her claws jammed into the side of the building, sliding down the side wall. The three otaku just stared out the window at her as she slowly walked into an alleyway, and shrugged at one another.

“Eh, don't worry,” said the neckbeard, “we'll get her back someday.”

"I dunno..." said the wormy guy, pulling a camera out from behind a set of soda bottles on his desk, "we might want to rethink our plan of selling the video online."

"Okay, fine," groaned the neckbeard as he rolled his eyes, "but keep the footage anyway, just so we have proof that Digimon are real! And so maybe we can relive that moment later on, heh..."  
**  
Some time later Impmon was strolling down the street, whistling to himself until he heard grunting coming from an alleyway. As the small purple creature went to investigate, his eyes shot open as he watched Renamon squatting down, pushing on a large inflated belly while a stream of white milky substance pours out of her.

“Hey toots!” he yelled out to her. “Did you meet up with them-” Before he said anything more, he saw the leering expression from Renamon's eyes, and shut his mouth. He decides to walk away, deciding it best he not know what she had gone through this evening, lest he face her fury.


End file.
